The invention relates to a device for cooking food, in particular a grilling or baking device of a type having a heating unit for heating the air, preferably a grate, and hollow sections through which a coolant flows and which are arranged on two different levels above the heating unit and are horizontally offset from each other, wherein channels for draining the juices from the food being cooked are formed on the upper faces of the hollow sections on at least one of the levels.
In known devices of this type, for example in grilling devices, heated air flows directly to the lower face of the grate and through its members to the food being cooked. However, juices from the food, especially fat, may drip down. This is especially disadvantageous when the device heating the air includes a glowing nest or glowing rods, since in this case the juices from the food, in particular the fat, will scorch and the residue of combustion carried by the heated air can contaminate the food being cooked.
DE-C-156 208 proposes a grilling device having two rows of grate rods arranged on two different levels above the heating system, such that the dripping fat is collected by the members on the lower grate and channeled to a container for collection.